This invention relates to an improved device for holding and displaying a single greeting card or the like. In particular, the current invention provides a mailable card holder suitable for displaying cards folded either vertically or horizontally.
Greeting cards are exchanged year round but are especially popular at Christmas. Recipients often display the cards by stacking them in a tray or bowl, by attaching them to a wall using ribbons, tacks, tape or glue, or by standing them upright on a flat surface such as a table top or mantel.
Each of these display methods suffer from shortcomings. The stacking approach requires handling of the cards to view them. Attaching the cards to a wall leaves marks on the wall and precludes close examination of the cards. Finally, cards standing upright on a surface are easily knocked over.
Therefore, a need exists for a small, economical, and disposable device for displaying greeting cards which overcomes the problems described above.